


Draal dicks you down good

by Rose5689love



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, I might do Angor next, Knotting, Size Kink, Smut, and kinda self indulgent too, just lemme know, leave me alone, lemme know if u want that, or i could do someone's oc, smut fics and dialogue are hard to write, so I must deliver on this fic ive been teasing them about, so uh this is purely for the discord server, the server inspired me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose5689love/pseuds/Rose5689love
Summary: Purely self-indulgent smut. Read if you want, i dont care. I'm just here to give my discord server's horny channels what they have inspired. Also write the fic you wanna see in the world.
Relationships: Draal (Tales of Arcadia)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Draal dicks you down good

**Author's Note:**

> I am a simp for Draal, so I'm letting that shine through. Have fun~

It had been a long day for Draal, with him returning to the basement of your home in the suburbs, the sound of the shower shutting off greeting his ears. He smiled as he heard it, heading up from the basement onto the first floor. You were always ready to greet him with a “welcome home” kiss, especially if you could tell that he’d had a rough day. Seeing that you had no guests, he let a low growl rumble through the house. After a second, your footfalls could be heard upstairs, you headed straight for the bedroom. Yeah, you knew  _ exactly  _ what that growl meant- it meant time for some stress relief for him, and a night of  _ incredible _ pleasure for you. So you waited for him in the bedroom the two of you shared, no clothes present since you’d just come from the shower. 

When he joined you upstairs and saw your naked body, he purred a little under his breath. Without clothes, the fun could really begin as he pulled your body closer to the edge of the bed. That's when he got to work prepping you to take his cock. It was absolutely  _ massive,  _ matching his trollish proportions quite well- thick as your wrist, and almost as long as your hand, he always stretched you out well with his fingers and tongue. 

You were dragged out of your lustful thoughts by his tongue, giving the first lick and already making you arch off the bed a little. God, you hadn’t realized how much you had needed him, your cunt aching for him only a few minutes in. And he hadn’t even touched your clit yet, with him licking at you to generously slick you up for the event to come. After you were nice and wet with his saliva and your arousal did he tap the bud of your clit, making you see stars for a second as he gently, almost teasingly sucked on it. That's when he carefully inserted a finger in, making you moan loudly as he did so, your back arching up off the bed. God, he made you see stars, moans and keens falling from your mouth ceaselessly. And then he hit  _ that _ bundle of nerves inside of you, and you almost fell apart under him. Only when he hummed teasingly against your clit did you cum. And the second you did, you were moaning out his name as he kept giving you pleasure, helping you through the aftershocks. Only when you pushed his head back did he relent, a smirk on his face as he growled again. 

“Ready, darling?~” With your nod, he  _ finally _ took off his kilt, starting to stroke his cock. God, the things you were willing to let him do to you… he put his index finger inside of you again, making you moan as he ensured you were wet enough for him. He soon pulled his finger out, stroking his length for a second before slowly,  _ slowly _ pushing into you an inch at a time, watching your face to make sure you didn't feel any discomfort. You were having the time of your life, blissed out and loving every second of his cock sliding into you. When he bottomed out, his knot was already starting to inflate a little, so you knew he wouldn’t last. Especially when the pace he set was  _ hard, _ jolting your body up towards the pillows as he spoke absolutely  _ filthy _ words into your ear. 

“You want me to breed you, don't you? Fill your human body up with my seed until you’re overflowing, let it drip out of you as I fuck you again to ensure that it takes, hm?” With your high pitched, “Yes!,” he fucked you faster, rubbing at your clit to ensure that you’d cum right before him. You were still sensitive after your last orgasm, so it only took a few minutes of him rubbing your clit and murmuring about how he wanted to breed you to make you  _ scream _ his name, your back arching hard off the bed. 

His knot was catching on the edge of your cunt with every thrust, extending your orgasm as he did so. You almost passed out before he gave one final thrust, burying his knot inside you so it could finish swelling as he came. It always felt like  _ gallons,  _ taking about twenty seconds for him to finish cumming. By the time his hips finally stuttered to a stop, your eyes had rolled back in your head, and you were having what was probably your third orgasm. He had dragged it out of you by keeping a firm finger on your clit while you bucked against his knotted cock, grinding your cunt against him. When you finally came down from the orgasms he’d given you, the two of you had about 15 minutes until his knot went down. In that time, he gave you two more orgasms by grinding his cock inside you while rubbing your clit. 

As he finally pulled out, some of the cum he’d buried inside you followed him, dripping a little. He smirked, pressing it back in with his thumb and making you moan. 

“Another round, darling?” With your nod, he lowered his face to your cunt again, fully intending on eating you out once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh yeah. I might do Angor next, if i get inspired enough. Honestly I'm a simp for Angor, so I could really do it. 
> 
> I also kinda simp for Skrael. Blame the discord server. I've been given some awesome headcanons to work with.


End file.
